dragons_prophetfandomcom-20200223-history
Sitheran Quests
Sitheran Quests by Region Sitheran Chasm Unapu Port *Normal Quests **Endless Problems **Precautionary Measures **Dangerous Work Environment **Breaking Out of Battle **Supply Retrieval Plan **Disaster on the Coast **Trouble from the Underground **Ensure Safety **Pray for the Long Journey *Daily Quests **Remove the Disaster **Eliminate the Obstacles **The Port's Bad Neighbors Unapu Fortress *Main Quests **Defend the Dimension Gate **A Word, Please **Assist the Front Line *Normal Quests **Major Crisis **The Existence of Doom Dragons is a Threat in Itself **Sharing Woes **New Disaster **Experiment Requirements **The Blood of Doom Dragons **Medical Experiment **Not the Slightest Waste **Heading to Scout Camp **Searching for a Missing Person **Track and Trace **Reunited Beneath the Tree **Never Give Up **Finding the Deserters *Daily Quests **Lift the Siege **Cut Off the Medicinal Supply **The Fortress' Peril **Fish Sometimes Slip through the Net **Stop the Repairs (Sitheran) **Stop the Shax Tainted Battleground *Main Quests **Make Their Stomachs Ache **Go to Greenshroud Wood *Normal Quests **Just Borrowing **Not Just Graffiti **Causing Trouble **Shax Scrap Metal **Drawing the Snake out of Its Hole Tainted Lagoon *Main Quests **Let the Poisonous Smoke Rise Miroth Fortress (Dungeon) *Main Quests **He who Strikes First Prevails **Crush the Enemy's Spirit **Go to Greenshroud Wood Gleamer's Village *Main Quests **Start by Getting to Know the Surroundings **The Strange Potion **A Different Perspective **Rescuing the Gleamers **Inevitable War **Meet Sabosha **The Crashed Aenatha Fleet *Normal Quests **Injured Airship Pilot **Feign Illness **Follow the Bat **End the Corrupted Gleamers' Pain **Differences **Call Me Coach **Enthusiastic Gleamers **Retrieve the Secret Book **Arise, Konkabon! **Balancing Light and Dark **Konkabon Feels Itchy **The Key To Becoming A Good Gleamer *Daily Quests **Become the Idol of Young Gleamers **Resist the Forest's Poison Gas Greenshroud Wood *Normal Quests **A Forceful Request **Preparing For Pupation Dragon's Eye Brimstone Camp *Main Quests **Finding the Core **The Missing Fuse **Penetrating Dragon's Eye **Go To Carrion Marsh *Normal Quests **Track Down the Deserters **Fishy Business *Daily Quests **Release Emotional Tension **Cannon Supply Materials **Food Supply Plan **Regaining Honor Sitheran Pass Carrion Marsh *Main Quests **Investigate the Blood-Devil Legendary Dragon **Searching for Legendary Dragon Tracks **Meet with the Vanguard Troops **Atmosphere of Discord **Eliminate Blood-devil Captain **Investigate Racmon Grotto **Battle at the Grotto **Proceed to Black Tower Battleground *Normal Quests **Find Harrion in Secret **Go With Harrion **Truth Potion Formula **Find Dragon Servant's Lost Bag **Powerful Heart **Deliver the News **Chase down Kelvin Rostin the Sergeant. **Stuff their Mouths **Harrion Is Wounded Again **Heines In Danger **Rescue Heines **Gathering Samples **Dangerous Job **For Experimentation **No Harm Using a Trick or Two **Purifying the Land **Death Trap *Daily Quests **Mysterious Sickness on the Battlefield **Enemy's Medicine Supplies **Let the War Begin Racmon Grotto (Dungeon) Black Tower Battleground *Main Quests **Charging Vanguard **Go to Black Tower Pass *Normal Quests **Don't Neglect This Enemy **Disguise Once More **Timely Assistance **Strike while the Iron Is Hot **Save It for Later **The Shax's Secret Weapon **Intrusive Neighbors **Fleet-footed Scourger **Strong Scourger **Smart Scourger **Scourger's Alchemy Potion *Daily Quests **No Escape For Doom Dragons **Hindering Shax Defenders **Annoying Shax Carpentry **Bloodthirsty Neighbors **Scourger's Wisdom **Engineer's Spirit **Improved Potion Black Tower (Dungeon) *Main Quests **Kill General Feshawt the Bright **Full of Danger Category:Quests Category:Normal Quests Category:Main Quests Category:Hidden Quests Category:Daily Quests Category:Sitheran Main Quests Category:Sitheran Normal Quests Category:Sitheran Daily Quests Category:Sitheran Hidden Quests Category:Sitheran Quests